Caillou Accidentally Destroys Ever After High and Gets Grounded
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Caillou doesn't want to go to school today, so he decides to blow the whole thing to bits! However, it may come back to bite him in the butt when Caillou realizes his biggest mistake ever: Attacking the wrong school! Will cooler heads prevail? Based on the "Caillou Gets Grounded" series on GoAnimate. This fic is for those who hate Caillou and love seeing him get punished.


**"Caillou Accidentally Destroys Ever After High And Gets Grounded"**

 **Rated T for a language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or anything GoAnimate related, involving the four-year old little crapbrain known as Caillou. Anyway, since I can't get enough of those Caillou Gets Grounded videos, I figured I'd do one knowing how much I like to see the bald-headed nard get the ultimate punishment. You know the rules, if you don't like them, than don't read them. But if you hate Caillou so much, than this is pretty much for you. So enjoy!**

* * *

Caillou was in his bedroom looking very bored and tired after a very long day of boring ass school. Not to mention that he was exhausted after being yelled at nonstop by his own foul father, Boris.

"I am bored and tired," Caillou said to himself monotonously. "And what's worse of all, I've got boring school tomorrow. I wish I didn't have to go to school."

But then all of a sudden, the little lightbulb on top of his head lit up, signaling an idea.

"Wait a minute, I don't have to go to school anymore." Caillou gasped to herself. "And I might just have the idea. HI-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAR."

After looking back and forth to see no one watching him, Caillou dug underneath his bed and pulled out a huge bazooka.

He smiled evilly as he opened up his bedroom window, hoping to get his target right away. Sure, he didn't see the school, but Caillou knew where the direction to his school was.

"Smile, you son of a-" Was all what Caillou said when all of a sudden, he pulled the trigger and sent the missile flying right out of the house and into the sky.

Caillou looked up and waited with anticipation, hoping the missile will fall down sooner or later. Finally, after only a few minutes of waiting, the missile had came down from the sky as all of a sudden...

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

An explosion was heard from far away, making Caillou cackle evilly in victory. He had finally blown up his school, now making Caillou free from ever going to school again.

"HI-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAR!" He monotonously laughed. "I did it! I finally won! I won't have to go to school anymore! Now they'll have to take me to Chuck E. Cheese's instead of boring school now! For the first time of my life, I am victorious!"

The devious four year old continued to celebrate his victory until he started to get sleepy so much, he got into his bed and started napping away with no worries.

 _ **The next morning...**_

Boris was busy drinking his morning orange juice, hopefully trying to drink most of the carton before his wife, Doris, would find out.

"Mmmmm, this juice gets so zesty every time I taste it." Boris said to the juice.

As he continued to drink the morning away...

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!***_

The door knocked from the living room, alerting a very close-eared Boris.

"Huh, I wonder what that must be?" asked Boris as he put away his orange juice and headed for the living room door.

Once he got there, he got his hand on the door handle and turned it, opening it all the way to see a mysterious stranger standing right next to his doorway. He had nearly balding gray hair, a gray moustache, a thick build and dressed himself with black slacks and a blue trenchcoat.

"Um, can I help you?" asked Boris.

"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you and all, sir, but my name is Milton Grimm, the headmaster of Ever After High." Milton explained.

"Ever After High, huh? Never heard of that." Boris replied.

"It's okay, I'm not here to explain the whole thing to you." shook Milton's head. "However, I am here because I want to show you this."

Just to explain to him very clearly, Headmaster Grimm brought out what seemed to be a mini rocket of sorts.

"Is that a missile?" Boris said to him out of confusion.

"Yeah, apparently this little missile I had here blew up my poor school and now my students can't even go there anymore." Grimm sighed, thinking of his students' future.

"So you came over to my house, just to show me that?" gasped Boris.

"Yes, but someone's name and street seems to be attached to this little rocket here," Milton said with a sternly tone. "Do you by any means know somebody named Caillou?"

Suddenly, realization had now suddenly hit Boris like a rock. He couldn't believe Caillou had intentionally blown up a school that he didn't know he'd destroy (although he was gonna learn soon enough). Somehow, his temper was growing, his hands were forming into fists and his teeth was now gritting in complete anger. With a deep breath, Boris said the only thing that had ever escaped from his lips:

"CAILLOU, GET YOUR SHINY BALD MOTHERFUCKING ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

With that yell of his being very deadly around his ears, Caillou went downstairs only to find a very pissed off Boris and Headmaster Grimm standing before him.

"Yeah, dad?" gulped Caillou.

"Caillou, why in the hell is there a stranger in my doorstep with a rocket that has your name on it?" Boris asked with a scowl on his face.

Bulging his eyes in shock, Caillou tried to explain to both his dad and the headmaster himself, "You see, I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I... I..."

And then all of a sudden, the camera started to shake violently while turning red, forcing Boris to unleash his angry verbal onslaught around his son!

"OWA-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!" Boris monotonously yelled, "KAY-LOO, HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP EVER AFTER HIGH, YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"I blew up Ever After High?" gasped Caillou. "But I thought I blew up my school, so I wouldn't have to go!"

"WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" shouted Boris. "THAT'S IT! TODAY IS PUNISHMENT DAY FOR YOU!"

* * *

Caillou was now standing outside the patio as Boris and Grimm stood beside him with anger still on their faces.

"Punishment number one, you get beat up by my students for destroying their school." Headmaster Grimm told Caillou.

The mischievous 4-year old looked up in complete horror as he saw Apple White, Daring Charming, Raven Queen, Dexter Charming, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty, Hopper Croakington II, Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, Bunny Blanc, Alistair Wonderland, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood, Meeshell Mermaid, Jillian Beanstalk, Farrah Goodfairy, Ramona Badwolf and Ginger Breadhouse form a line in front of the now-scared little brat.

Before Caillou could at least say anything, Apple White took a baseball bat and started beating the holy shit out of Caillou.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Caillou hollered monotonously as Apple continued to beat him down with the object in hands. This line-up continued for a good while, leaving Caillou's face bloodied and battered.

* * *

A bruised up Caillou was now standing between the headmaster and his own father, watching the rest of Headmaster Grimm's students steal everything from Caillou's room, such as his computer, books, entire bed, basketball and not to mention his XBOX ONE.

"Punishment number two, you let Headmaster Grimm's students have your stuff." Boris told his son, who was now drenched in tears.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO." Caillou blankly repeated.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Boris with a scowl in his face.

"But is it not fair," Caillou sadly went. "What will I have now?"

Then using GoAnimate logic, Boris pointed his finger to have a big cardboard box appear beside him.

"You will be living in this box from now on." He replied.

"But I want my stuff back!" whined Caillou. "WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA WA-WAH."

"I said shut up!" Boris said, silencing him.

After Apple, Raven, Maddie and friends all left Caillou's bedroom with his stuff in hand, Caillou began to tear up even more. But that wasn't the end of things. It wasn't long before Boris had now gotten to the best part:

Grounding him.

"And now, it's time for punishment number three," added Boris. "YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED UNTIL "HALO" COMES TO THE NINTENDO SWITCH. WHICH MEANS NO TV, NO CARTOONS, NO BABY SHOWS, NO DORA AND FRIENDS: INTO THE CITY, NO COMPUTER, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO INTERNET, NO FAST FOOD, NO SCHOOL, NO CHUCK E. CHEESE, AND NO SOURCE OF FUN WHATSOEVER. YOU WILL ALSO BE FORCED TO WEAR NAPPIES AS WELL. AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO WEAR THEM UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. NOW GO TO YOUR CARDBOARD BOX AND NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER COME OUT."

"WAHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AR." cried Caillou as he entered inside his cardboard box all alone.

Boris had finally thought of ending Caillou's suffering, but he felt like something else was missing. So while Caillou was still bawling like a little baby bitch, Boris had grabbed Caillou's rocket launcher under the bed and pointed right to the window.

"And just in case you think about going to Chuck E. Cheese while grounded, well, I got a little message for you." Boris silenced his son, who forced him to watch his own father launch the missile right through the window.

The missile was shot up right to the sky a few minutes later before finally coming down on Chuck E. Cheese, destroying the place to smithereens and destroying what was part of Caillou's childhood that he had left. With Caillou still shriveled up in tears, he looked at his father in total shock as Boris smirked evilly.

"Suck on that, son." The father said while flipping off his son and leaving, alongside Headmaster Grimm.

Unfortunately for Caillou, "Halo" did not come to the Nintendo Switch at all. After only 100 years of being stuck inside that cardboard box, Caillou had died. Although that didn't matter much to Boris and Doris, who we're still pampering Caillou's baby sister Rosie as if she was now the favorite member of the family. To be honest, nobody ever gave a flying frick about Caiilou because the world was much more safer without him. And it was gonna stay that way until the end of time.

* * *

 **Ha, that's what Caillou gets and deserves for destroying Ever After High with a single missile. I love the sweet savory punishments that he gets. It's like that bald-headed testiclehead can't even get a single break. Anyway, life one, Caillou zero.**

 **Would you all like to see me torture everyone's hated 4-year old whiny crybaby? Let me know in the comments if you want. Anyway, be sure to leave a feedback if you want. Until next time, let August finally begin! WHOO-HOO!**


End file.
